A Life To Remember
by ILJ1422
Summary: A story about the gang, after the war and about 5 years after leaving Hogwarts. I hope you enjoy! By the way first fan fiction! Be nice!


Hermione adjusted her veil one final time. "Oh, Ginny, I can't believe I'm finally getting married," she said to her best friend and maid of honor. "I mean, Ron and I have been together since sixth year!"

"Well," Ginny stated matter-of-factly, "You two do complement each other perfectly."

"We do, don't we?" Hermione tilted her head while looking at her reflection. Her hair was in a gorgeous up-do, thanks to Mrs. Weasley, and her make-up was flawless. She smiled. This was going to be a perfect day. Just then, Harry Potter, Hermione's good friend since her first year at Hogwarts, strolled into the tent.

"Where's the bride-to-be?" He asked cheerfully.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, running to the tall, thin man and giving him a great, big hug. "You made it!"

"Of course I did! Couldn't miss my two best friends' wedding, now could I?" Just then, a woman with long, silky blonde hair and a bottle cap necklace ran into the tent.

"Hermione! Ginny!" she squealed.

"Luna!" Ginny shrieked. All three girls embraced. They quickly got to chattering about who's together with who, and the like.

"Well, I'm going to, uh, go say hello to Ron, uh, so you girlies have fun," Harry stammered, while backing out of the bride's tent. Once out in the crisp September air, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Oy, Ron!" he yelled toward the tall man with fiery red hair standing outside of the groom's tent. He made his way toward his best friend, Ron Weasley.

"Harry! Good to see you, mate!" The two men gave each other a friendly hug and quickly got to talking.

"So, Ron, ready to tie the knot?" Harry asked, elbowing Ron's side.

"Hell yeah, I've been ready since we left Hogwarts," Ron sighed. "How's married life been for you?"

"Well, it's been quite interesting, to be quite honest, being with Luna," Harry laughed. "She definitely has her quirks. But hey, that's what makes her so wonderful." He snapped back into the real world. "Well, I personally don't know how you could stand to live with Hermione, after she becomes a Weasley and all. She's going to become a hybrid between herself and your mother."

"I'll get through it, I love her enough, I'm sure," Ron said, smiling. "Love her too much, almost."

"Hey, little brother!" called two simultaneous voices. Fred and George Weasley, Ron's older twin brothers, had Apparated to the field where the wedding was being held. The twins were dressed in groomsmen attire.

"Fred! George! Haven't seen you two in a while – don't visit Diagon Alley all too often anymore, I guess!" Harry exclaimed.

"Of course!" exclaimed Fred. "Way too busy at the Ministry, I suppose! And where's your loony loved one? Heard you got hitched."

"Luna is down in the bride's tent, if that's what you mean," Harry joked. "Uh, hey, where's –"He was interrupted by a large explosion in the groom's tent. A sputtering, coughing Neville Longbottom emerged, his face blackened.

"Oy, Harry, good to see you," Neville said, coughing one last time. "Quite an explosion, eh?"

"What were you doing, anyway, Neville?" Ron inquired.

"Well, see, Hermione's bouquet – it has wilted a bit – I tried to perk up the flowers a bit, and, well, now there are no flowers." Neville chuckled.

Ginny ran out from the bride's tent. "Neville!" She brushed off some of the ash from Neville's suit. "What've you been doing now?"

"Nothing, darling, just a small accident –"

"Darling? You and Ginny together, Neville?" Harry was shocked.

"Well, yes, we've been married a year now," Neville said, looking confused. "You didn't know?"

"No, I sure wasn't invited to the wedding," Harry said, looking sown at Ginny.

"Sure you were, Harry! Course, Ginny said you and Luna couldn't make it – Ginny, you _did_ send them an invitation?"

Ginny looked down guiltily. "Well, um, I mean, well, no. I didn't invite them."

"After six years, you still hadn't forgiven me for dumping you?" Harry was fuming.

"Well, I guess not. It was selfish. I'm sorry, Harry."

"I guess I forgive you. I'm going to go find Luna." Harry marched toward the other tent, pondering the fact that Ginny had never gotten over him completely.


End file.
